


dream in a dream

by kyvnghun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Sleep Sex?, Wet Dream, dotae first time uwu, v light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyvnghun/pseuds/kyvnghun
Summary: “Sorry if I uh, did anything weird while I was asleep,” Taeyong stumbles out. “I was just having an, um active dream.”“‘Active’ is one way to put it,” Doyoung replies, his smile has faded but his eyes look bright, almost teasing.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 214





	dream in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to: ten for using your song as my dotae sex fic title

Taeyong doesn’t recognize where he is, but he can’t seem to find it in himself to care, something familiar and inviting about wherever it is he’s laying. There’s warmth emanating beneath him and he finds himself sinking closer to it, a light pressure on his back guiding him nearer. It’s not so much sight as it is instinct that he’s able to discern the feeling as another body against his own. Taeyong shifts against them, legs parting to find a more comfortable position, his breath catching at the pressure against his groin. The realization that he’s hard only just dawns upon him. He freezes, hyper aware of the person beneath him, but they seem unbothered, laying still and with their fingers splayed across his back.

Taeyong’s driven by desire, thoughts hazy and vision cloudy. He shifts again, breaths heavy in response to the stimulation. His hips continue their movements, continuously seeking the same pleasure. The closer he gets to release, the more he seems to become aware. The hot skin beneath his cheek, the strands of hair his fingers are gripping. Taeyong supposes he should be worried of being with a stranger, but he starts to wonder if maybe they aren’t even a stranger after all. 

The pressure in his lower stomach builds as his rutting continues, unbothered by the roughness of the fabric of his shorts. As he grows close, Taeyong longs to see the face of the person below him. Looking up, he can’t discern their features, but somehow finds himself already knowing who it is.

“Fuck, Doyoung,” he moans, as he reaches the edge.

Maybe it’s the recognition of the name or the shock of the almost-lived orgasm, but Taeyong finds the scene suddenly coming into clarity, the heat of the body below him becoming more intense and the weight against his back feeling heavier than it did before. The pleasure he felt quickly fades and a whine escapes him at the missed orgasm. The body beneath him shifts in response to the noise.

Wait.

Not _the_ body, but _his_ body. His boyfriend’s body. Doyoung’s body.

Taeyong jerks back, one hand supporting him on the couch and the other on Doyoung’s chest.

“Oww,” the younger complains, wincing at the pressure.

“Sorry!” Taeyong says, probably a bit too loudly. He rises to sit back on his knees, finding himself straddling Doyoung, hard-on clearly noticeable through his shorts. Doyoung’s looking at him, a small smile, but Taeyong can’t determine from what. With how similar a scene reality was to his dream, Taeyong can’t help but come to the conclusion that his actions weren’t just in his dream either. 

Fuck. They haven’t even had sex yet.

Taeyong breaks their eye contact, looking anywhere but Doyoung as he grips his thighs in shame. 

“Sorry if I uh, did anything weird while I was asleep,” he stumbles out. “I was just having an, um active dream.”

“‘Active’ is one way to put it,” Doyoung replies, his smile has faded but his eyes look bright, almost teasing.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Doyoung. If we could just forget this ever happened-“

“It’s okay, Yong,” he says, voice genuine. His hand plops down on Taeyong’s knee and gives it a light squeeze. “I seriously don’t care. I’m sure we were gonna have sex eventually, this is just a weird way to start that.”

Taeyong sighs in relief, but his hands come up to cover his face as his cheeks burn red.

“Fuck this is so embarrassing,” he whines out. Doyoung laughs at him in response. Typical.

“Don’t be embarrassed, seriously. It was cute. Or maybe ‘cute’ isn’t the right word. Hot? But also kind of cute?” Doyoung wonders aloud. 

“I can’t imagine that’s true but thanks for the comforting words,” Taeyong replies, slumping back down against him. Doyoung’s arm instinctively returns to its place around Taeyong’s back as he hums lightly in response.

“Oh,” Doyoung breathes out, surprised. “You didn’t finish?” Taeyong turns to look at him, caught off guard by the question.

“Huh? Uh no, I was close when I woke up but, um yeah. Sorry, should I like, get off of you?”

“No, no, I was just wondering.” There’s a few seconds of silence between them.

“Do you want to finish?” Taeyong freezes, processing the question and its implications.

“Um like, how?” he asks, wide eyes meeting Doyoung’s. Now it’s the younger’s turn to turn red.

“Like, what you were doing before,” he blurts out, eyes flickering between Taeyong’s and somewhere behind him. “You don’t have to, it was just a question.”

Taeyong thinks over how to reply.

“Are you sure?” he whispers. “You actually liked it?” 

Doyoung meets his eyes and nods in return. Taeyong lets out a heavy breath and shifts up to bury his face in the taller’s neck.

“Fuck,” he lets out lightly before slowly rolling his hips gainst Doyoung once again. The desire in his belly had already returned just from the mere discussion of it, but actually finding the friction has Taeyong sighing into his neck. Doyoung’s quiet beneath him, moving his hand from his back down to cradle his hip as the other curls into Taeyong’s hair.

“You said my name,” Doyoung starts. “Right before you woke up. Were you dreaming about me?”

“I couldn’t see your face, but somehow I knew that it was you.” His voice breaks towards the end as Doyoung tightens the grip on his hip and helps guide Taeyong down against him.

“I like you like this,” he says simply. Taeyong lets out a light whine, the pleasure growing stronger as he grinds harder but also the pain of the rough material irritating his sensitive skin. He lifts his head from where he’s been buried in Doyoung’s neck. 

“Can I take these off?” he asks, flushed and a little breathless. Doyoung doesn’t ask for elaboration or even answer, just reaches towards the small pair of shorts Taeyong’s wearing to help him out of them.

“You’re such a tease, always wearing these around with no underwear,” he says, pulling them down himself to reveal Taeyong’s hard, red cock. One of his hands lingers near at, as if he’s eager to touch but won’t allow himself.

“Maybe I was trying to send you a message,” Taeyong bites back, pulling the shorts the rest of the way off.

“Well I guess you’ve got what you wanted now.” Doyoung’s eyes keep flitting back to Taeyong’s cock, it’s a little smaller than his own, arching back prettily towards his stomach.

“Stop staring,” Taeyong huffs. He shuffles himself down the couch to where he’s straddling one of Doyoung bare thighs. He glances down, noticing the tenting in the younger’s own shorts.

“How can I when you look like this?” Taeyong huffs and lowers himself back down, head resting against Doyoung’s chest before continuing the slow circles of his hips. Doyoung lets out a slow, heavy breath at the sensation against his bare skin.

“It’s nothing special,” he mumbles shyly in reply. 

“Oh? So you’re like this a lot?” Taeyong let’s out a whimper. He knows Doyoung’s still teasing him, but it’s not his usual jokes that end with a sly smile, the younger’s gaze serious when it meets his own.

“I- That’s, that’s not what I meant,” Taeyong stutters out, at a loss for how to respond. Doyoung’s grip on his hip moves lower, pads of his fingers pressing lightly into the curve of his ass. Taeyong’s lower back begins to ache and he pushes himself off Doyoung’s chest until he’s hovering over him, one hand on the couch and the other still on his chest where he uses the grip for leverage to thrust harder against him. From here, Taeyong can’t avoid Doyoung’s gaze, eyes looking straight into his, his breath stutters a bit at the intimacy of it. The friction against his cock is rough, but he feels the pleasure rebuilding to where it was at in his dream.

“Close, baby?” Doyoung asks softly. Taeyong nods in return, gasping out at each movement of his hips. One of Doyoung’s hands moves to his face, thumb tracing along his bottom lip before pressing inside his mouth. Taeyong’s eyes squeeze shut and his tongue instinctively curls around it, a muffled moan leaving his lips at the tiny display of power Doyoung’s showing. Taeyong’s always apprehensive of showing his submissiveness early on, afraid of turning people off, but it seems he hasn’t done a great job at hiding it from Doyoung.

Doyoung pulls his thumb free from Taeyong’s mouth, spreading the saliva along his cheek before bringing his hand down to brush against one of his nipples. Taeyong shudders and whines at the sensation, hips losing a bit of their rhythm as his panting grows heavier.

“Pretty boy,” Doyoung calls. Taeyong can’t tell if it’s admiration or teasing he hears in his tone. “You gonna come?”

“Yes, yes,” Taeyong chants mindlessly, the pleasure in his stomach reaching its peak. The rutting of his hips has lost all finesse, just desperately searching for release.

“Good boy,” Doyoung murmurs, eyes meeting his again. It’s with a hard pinch of his nipple that Taeyong comes, gasping and shuddering as his cock spurts all over the younger’s bare skin. Doyoung helps lower him against himself before his arms can give out, hips still jerking and stomach muscles fluttering as the orgasm works through him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Taeyong whimpers against his neck. One of Doyoung’s hands work through his sweaty hair while the other rubs gently over his lower back.

“You good?” he asks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Taeyong replies. “Fuck, sorry.” Doyoung laughs out loud.

“What are you sorry for? That was so hot.” Taeyong pulls back a bit to meet his gaze and giggles along with him.

“I don’t even know honestly, the whole thing just felt pretty dirty, I guess.”

“Hmm,” Doyoung hums. “And what do you think that says about you?”

“Shut up,” Taeyong whines, leaving a light slap on his chest. “You encouraged me.”

“Well you are, how should I put it? Pliable?” Doyoung asks, looking for confirmation. Taeyong turns red again, catching what he was implying.

“Yeah, you could put it that way. I- I am,” Taeyong answers, eyes flickering to Doyoung’s to catch his reaction. He smiles softly at him.

“I like it,” he says simply. Taeyong settles back down again to lay on his chest.

“Good,” he replies, for lack of any better response. Taeyong shifts a little on top of him, looking to get comfortable before he’s suddenly pulling back again.

“Oh! Want me to suck you off?”

“Yes, please,” Doyoung answers, breaking into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! want to try to write more than just once every two years but we'll see if that actually happens


End file.
